wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Terenas Menethil II
Relations *Prince Arthas Menethil (son) *Princess Calia Menethil (daughter) King Terenas Menethil, the devout and benevolent ruler of Lordaeron and the Alliance, Terenas has been one of the most powerful rulers since the breaking of Arathor. After the First War, Azerothiens arrived landless on the shores of Lordaeron, giving warnings of the Orcs and the attrition that was to come, Terenas called delegates from all the kingdoms and nations around his own, and, after hearing the horror stories from Lothar and his people, they agreed to forge the Alliance. Terenas led the forces of Lordaeron in valiant battle against the onslaught of Horde troops. The Second War was taxing upon the Alliance and all in it. But in the end, their sacrifices were not in vain, and the Alliance won through, destroying the Horde and rounding up the surviving Orcs into concentration camps, headed by Lieutenant General Aedelas Blackmoore. Orgrim Doomhammer was kept as the personal prisoner of Terenas, but he eventually escaped the palace and fled into hiding. When the troubles began in the Aftermath of the Second War, Terenas immediately decreed, in conjunction with Varien Wrynn, who had assumed the throne with Lothar’s death, that their best people should travel to Draenor to retrieve the artifacts stolen by the Shadow Moon Clan. Some years later, the matter of what to do with Alterac came up. Lord Prestor, who appeared to be a relative to the late Lord Perenolde, and Terenas began to arrange a marriage for Prestor to his young daughter, Calia, and Prestor was endorsed by most Alliance nations as the new king of Alterac, solving everyone’s, but particularly Terenas’, political nightmare. This plan was scrapped, though, when Prestor suddenly disappeared. As time wore on, Terenas grew more and more infirmed, and he struggled to hold together the collapsing Alliance. But, despite all his pleas with the dissident nations, Gilneas, Stromgarde and Quel'Thalas. His son, Arthas, became the prized protégé of Uther Lightbringer, and a Paladin of the Silver Hand. As the troubles began with the Orcish uprisings through Arathi, as well as the Plague spreading from the North, many of the Alliance representatives, especially the ones from Dalaran, were pleading for a quarantine. But Terenas refused, saying that the people of Lordaeron had suffered enough. The mysterious Prophet (Medivh) unexpectedly materialized during a council of the Alliance, and he pleaded with Terenas to make haste to Kalimdor or all would be lost. Terenas, however, paid no heed, thinking him little more than a madman. It was here that King Terenas sealed his fate . . . Terenas heard of Arthas' strange behaviour, especially his excursion to Northrend and destruction of Stratholme, and he immediately ordered the troops recalled. But still, no word was heard for some time. Finally, Prince Arthas returned, victorious over the evil he had faced in Northrend. All of Lordaeron Capital rejoiced in festival, celebrating the long-awaited return of their heroic Prince. But something was amiss. As he knelt before his father, a dark voice flooded the thoughts of Arthas, and he rose up, drew his sword, and approached the throne, taking his father by the throat, and driving the dark runeblade, Frostmourne, through his heart. Thus did Terenas, King of Lordaeron in the Second War, die at the hands of his own son. Sources Lunarfalls.com Category:Characters Category:Human